History of the House Elves
by ringenpw
Summary: The origins of the House Elves strictly Narative. Enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciated more feedback I get the better my future works will be.


A History of the House Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own this work I am just borrowing Rowling's characters and in some places pieces of the plot.

Summary: In my quest to create an original story set in the Harry Potter universe. I came across a story where Hermione is turned into a house elf. Then I had a thought why not tell a version of the history of the House Elves. There are many short excerpts from various stories but no legitimate history, well here's my take on it, Enjoy.

The Elves where originally all one species there was no division between the race, no Dark Elves, no High Elves, or House Elves. This is an account of the tragic history of the Elves.

The Elves have been part of this land since its very creation, even before man and many of the other creatures that now populate the earth existed. They lived in a peaceful time, alongside centaurs, phoenix, and many of the other magical creatures. Surviving off the land only taking what was needed. Building their cities in the forests, great intricate cities of stone and wood, with magnificent carvings depicting daily life and the gods that where worshiped. Some of the ruins of these cities can be seen even to this day, centuries after their abandonment.

In the one hundred and twentieth year of the Elves, during the reign of king Shallen their struck a great plague upon the Elven people. The plague warped any elf who was stricken with dark magic, turning the skin black, creating a dependency on dark magic and an aversion to light. These Dark Elves as they were called where banished from the land by the king in order to prevent the forest and its creatures from being further warped by the magic.

The Dark Elves not having any other option traveled across what is current Europe to the Baltic regions where they settles down within the mountains where they could hide from the sunlight.

Over time the dark magic inherent in the Dark Elves warped their minds and sense of logic making them cruel and violent. The first Dark Lord was born from this twisted magic his name was Kathlas. Kathlas ruled with an iron fist torturing and killing all those who questioned him. He dabbled further in the dark arts even going as far to research black magic. Kathlas unable to satisfy his lust for battle turned to the west to the cities of the High Elves.

This event was foreseen by the seer Queen Allisana; the High Elves rushed to assemble an army of their best spells casters, swordsman, and archers to defend their homeland while Kathlas marched towards Tharill, the Capital city of the High Elves. The High Elves unable to form respond in time abandoned many of their villages to regroup for battle at Tharill where they would have the advantage of fortified walls.

Kathlas forces arrived in the dead of night and immediately attacked. The battle was fierce going both ways back and forth until a group of centaur and phoenix arrived on the scene coming to the aid of the High Elves. Kathlas was mortally wounded in the battle by the king. His forces broken, they fled the battle. They regrouped on the outskirts of the city, but were no match for the combined forces of the High Elves and other light creatures. The Dark Elves fled the lands.

After a time the Humans started to appear in the world they didn't interact with the Elves very often. They lived quiet peaceful lives in small towns. Until one night the Dark Elves attacked one of their settlements slaughtering all but one family that was able to escape to a neighboring town. The Humans with no way to defend themselves turned to the High Elves for help. The High Elves helped the Humans build large cities and castles to defend the land against invaders. They taught those that were able magic creating the first wizards. They also shared the secrets of smithing and armor craft with these humans in order for them to properly defend themselves.

Several centuries later the Dark Elves regrouped and under the banner of Talli, also know as the Queen of the abyss, attacked the Human settlements. The Humans sent for the High Elves help. After a grueling twelve years of battle the united front of the Humans and Elves where able to destroy the Dark Elf society. Unfortunately the war with the Dark Elves left a lot of residual dark magical slowly infected the elves disfiguring them. The remaining High Elves fled the lands going through a portal to a land they called. _Sanctus solum. _The elves that where already infected by the magic or those who wished to stay behind slowly changed; shrinking in size, their skin turning green, and slowly formed a speech impediment. In time the elves now referred to as House Elves, would need to bond to wizards to survive. In exchange for bonding to a wizard's family the House Elves would cook and clean the house and perform other small tasks for the family.

A/N: This was my first attempt at a story fanfic or otherwise hope you liked it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
